Deux
by kirha-san
Summary: Allen part en mission avec Kanda qui est d'une extrême froideur, que s'est-il passé en tres les deux jeunes exorcistes? Histoire se situant, on va dire, après le déménagement dans la nouvelle "maison". dsl du mal avec les résumés.  .
1. Chapter 1

_Auteur : Moi_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont loin, très loin de m'appartenir. Tout simplement parce que ce sont les enfants de Miss Hoshino._

_Couple : Allen Walker, Yû Kanda_

_Rating : très soft._

_C'est ma première fiction et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. _

_Chronologie : Donc l'action se situe à la fin de 19__ème__ siècle, Allen est arrivé de puis plus de deux ans, maintenant à l'Ordre Noir. L'histoire se déroule plusieurs mois après s'être installé dans la nouvelle congrégation. Je ne vous en dirai pas plus._

_**DEUX**_

_Prologue : la mission._

Veille de départ en mission, agité il reste dans sa chambre à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, un brin d'agacement et de nervosité se lisent sur son visage, la nuit promet d'être longue mais pas de le temps de réfléchir , il faut dormir, il se coucha mais sans réellement trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin , c'est avec des cernes sous les yeux qu'il se rend à la cafétéria pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec ses deux amis, qui le regardent avec une pointe d'inquiétude en lui demandant ce qu'il se passait. Pour toute réponse ils ont eu droit à « mission… Kanda. …. »

La jeune fille de son air maternelle lui signifiant que tout allait bien se passait en ébouriffant les cheveux blancs de se son ami suivi du deuxième tout aussi enjoué qu'à son habitude posa son regard vert dans des yeux gris métal pour lui confirmer que ce que disait la jeune fille ne pouvait être que vrai.

Après avoir avaler son, ho combien copieux, petit déjeuner il se dirigea vers la grotte pour embarquer avec son collègue. Il le vit de dos, sous son long manteau noir il pouvait distinguer une silhouette élancée presque aussi fine que celle d'une demoiselle où se dissimulait une incroyable puissance, ses cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleutés étaient attachés en queue de cheval par un lien blanc. Quand il se rapprocha de lui, l'autre se retourna laissant apparaître deux mèches de cheveux qui entouraient un visage aux traits fins, asiatique, un peau claire , avec une frange qui arrivait juste au dessus de ses yeux noirs profonds comme un océan de ténèbres qui donnaient l'impression de pouvoir sonder l'âme.

Kanda fixait son partenaire, qui lui-même regarder le sol en marmonnant « c'est bon je suis prêt, on peut y aller ». Kanda monta dans la barque suivit de son partenaire et d'un trouveur nommé Toma.

Aucun mot ne fut échanger lors du voyage en barque, ils arrivèrent à la gare pour prendre le train.

Dans la cabine, les deux exorcistes étaient seuls, le blandin essaya de prendre la parole dans un « kan…da ? » à peine murmuré.

Aucune réponse de son interlocuteur qui restait de glace face au jeune qui poursuivit

« tu sais je…. »

Kanda se retourna pour planter ses prunelles dans ses homologues grises et d'un ton froid, sec et monotone rétorqua :

« Une mission est une mission, on la remplit on rentre et c'est tout »et il ajouta sur un ton plus sarcastique

« Tu n'es pas d'accord….. Allen ? »

Allen n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que Kanda avait déjà quitté le compartiment. Il prit sa tête entre ses bras et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Il rabattit ses jambes contre son torse les enlaça de ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans les genoux, avec toujours plus de larmes qui coulaient sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire et laissa échapper dans un murmure « pardonne-moi ».


	2. Allen

Auteur : moi et c'est ma 1ere fic

Disclaimer : personnages appartenant à Katsura Hoshino

Rating : K (peut-être plus aux vues des chapitres

Couples : Allen Walker, Yû Kanda

Chapitre1 : _Allen_

Une fois arrivés à destination, il fallut trois jours de marche àpour rejoindre l'endroit où était supposée être l'Innocence, dans une ambiance des plus tendue. Une fois sur les lieux, Toma commença à aller récolter des informations auprès de la population laissant les deux exorcistes à l'auberge.

Allen était particulièrement tendu depuis qu'il étaient arrivés à l'auberge et Kanda n'était pas du genre à réchauffer une ambiance. Allen ne supportant plus cette ambiance, décida de se lever de son siège pour quitter la pièce.

« Je vais faire un tour » dit-il à son compagnon mais celui la , dos à Allen regardant par la fenêtre resta de marbre.

Allen sortit de la pièce avec la gorge nouée et les yeux remplis de larmes. Il sortit de l'auberge pour marcher, il alla s'assoir près d'un grand chêne le dos contre le tronc et enfouit son visages laissant couler des larmes qu'il avait retenues jusqu'la . Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'arche, les évènements s'enchainaient : l'attaque de l'akuma niveau 4, la disparition de Cross, et bien sûr le fait qu'il était l'hôte du 14th. Et c'est à cause de cette révélation que la vie d'Allen prit un tournant des plus dramatique. Lui qui d'habitude était souriant, joyeux malgré la guerre perdit sa joie de vivre et c'est à ce moment qu'il prit la décision plus dure de sa vie et surtout la plus douloureuse. Celle de quitter son amant. A ce moment là, tout s'écrouler autour de lui, la bulle qui s'était construite avec son amant, son âme sœur avait littéralement explosé.

Les mots de sont amant, lors de leur rupture, lui revint en pleine figure comme un boomerang .

« Si tu avais l'intention de me quitter, pourquoi m'avoir rappeler dans l'arche ? » Il quitta leur chambre, laissant cette question sans réponse. Et pourtant il aurait tellement lui répondre que si son âme sœur ne faisait plus partir de ce monde, à quoi bon vivre. Mais le destin s'acharnait sur Allen ne lui laissant aucun répit. Lui qui pendant deux ans avait vécu les meilleurs moments de sa vie, lui qui se surprenait, parfois, à rêver d'un futur sans guerre aux côtés de son autre, eux qui sont sortis des ténèbres dans lesquelles ils se noyaient.

Il se souvint, alors, de leur rencontre, lors de son arrivée à la congrégation, un katana qui dansait dans la nuit, des cheveux noirs qui volaient au rythme du sabre et des yeux couleur de la nuit qui donnaient l'impression à Allen que son âme était mise à nue par ces deux prunelles sombres. A ce souvenir, un sourire rempli de nostalgie se dessina sur son visage encore humide. Ce souvenir en raviva d'autres, leurs missions communes, leurs disputes quotidiennes qui énervaient passablement les membres de l'organisation, et bien évidemment l'aveu de ses sentiments. Ce jour était gravé dans sa mémoire comme si sa déclaration avait été faite la veille. C'était un mois après son arrivée, il revenait d'Italie, avec Lui, une innocence récupérée sur une poupée nommée Lala qui chantait, dansait depuis 500 ans et qui avait développée des sentiments, certainement dus à la mystérieuse Innocence, pour un homme nommé Guzol. Sur cette terre abandonnée des Dieux, ils s'aimaient d'un amour sincère et profond, cet amour qui leur permettaient de vivre, de tenir face à un cruel destin qui se dessinait devant eux. Ils livrèrent un combat acharné contre un Akuma level 2, ce dernier avait mortellement blessé les deux êtres unis envers et contre tout sans aucun remord ni regret. Suite à cet acte, Allen sentit la haine, la rage, la colère, tous ces sentiments monter en lui contre cet Akuma. Ces sentiments, qui d'habitude, n'étaient pas présents quand il libérait les âmes prisonnières. Mais, ce qu'il avait leurs fait était inadmissible aux yeux d'Allen tout simplement parce que Guzol, mourant, et Lala s'étaient fait la promesse que ce serait lui et personne d'autre qui arracherait l'Innocence du corps de sa bien-aimée quand il partirait pour l'autre monde. A l'écoute des deux êtres Allen se promit de respecter cette promesse et de tout faire pour qu'elle soit tenue. A ce moment là ses sentiments pour Lui étaient de plus en plus forts et son cœur se débattait dans sa poitrine à l'écoute des deux qui étaient pourtant si opposés et pourtant si proches unis dans l'amour. Allen attaqua, donc, l'Akuma et les sentiments qu'ils éprouvait, à ce moment là, prirent forme dans son arme anti-akuma. Une aura meurtrière émanait d'Allen, il fonça sur l'Akuma, il leva son bras gauche qui, après quelques secondes de transformation, ressemblait à un canon. Il attaqua avec toute sa rage sans s'arrêter, l'Akuma aux prises avec l'exorciste se retrouva très vite acculé contre le mur et après quelques minutes, Allen s'écroula à cause de la puissance de sa nouvelle arme, encore trop faible pour pouvoir à la maîtriser complètement. L'Akuma contre-attaqua, fonçant sur Allen qui avait du mal à retrouver ses esprits, au moment où il allaient frapper Allen, son bras rencontra un sabre, tenu par un autre exorciste qu'il pensait avoir tuer quelques heures avant. Allen toujours à terre regarda celui qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Après qu'il lui ait fait rappeler pourquoi il combattait cet akuma, Allen lui repondit d'une voix triste. « Quoi que je fasse tu me destetes de toute façcon ». Il se releva, implorant son arme de se transformer une dernière fois pour en finir. Ils combinèrent leur attaque et l'Akuma explosa, lachant par la même l'Innocence qu'il avait voler. Allen ramassa l'Innocence, s'approcha de Lala. La poupée commença donc à chanter pour l'homme qu'elle aimait et au bout de trois jours, Lala s'arrêta de chanter, Allen alla récupérer l'innocence et le dernier mot de Lala fût. »merci ». Allen comprit alors ce qu'il lui restait à faire, après avoir fait son rapport au grand intendant, il se dirigea vers la salle d'entrainement où Il se trouvait pour lui déclarer ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, que même s'ils étaient radicalement opposés, il ne pouvait aller contre ses sentiments pour Lui et que même si ces sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, il l'aimerait quand même et ferait tout son possible pour Lui faire éprouver ce même sentiment. Une fois arrivé, Allen remarqua qu'Il avait un regard sombre mais pas celui de la colère ou de la froideur, un regard plutôt pensif, éloigné physiquement de l'endroit où Il était actuellement. Allen avança doucement vers Lui et commença à lui parler, non sans une certaine appréhension , il Lui avoua son amour, ce sentiment, qui pour Lui, semblait inconnu. Allen avait les yeux rivés aux sol, quand il Lui parlait d'une voix empreinte d'émotions et de nervosité. A la fin de sa déclaration il finit par un « je t'aime » et se retourna pour partir, une main lui attrapa le bras avec douceur et délicatesse pour le ramener vers Lui. Allen sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre quand ses lèvres rejoignirent les siennes dans un baiser chaste au début qui se transforma très vite en passion enfin avouée.

Allen fut sorti de ses souvenirs par une main sur son épaule, non sans mal, il leva la tête et vit Toma qui revenait du village. Il sentit la main de Toma se serrait un peu plus sur son épaule et lui sourit gentiment pour lui dire que tout allait bien. Toma avait récolté des informations utiles et lui dit « Il est temps de rentrer à l'auberge ».

_fin du 1__er__ chapitre en epérant que ça vous ait plu._


	3. Kanda

Auteur : moi

Disclaimer : ils sont toujours à Katsura Hoshino

Rating : K

Couple : mon préféré entre tous Allen Walker et Yû Kanda

Chapitre 2 : _Kanda_

Kanda était dos à son partenaire quand celui-ci lui dit qu'il allait faire un tour. Il regardait dehors en attendant le retour de Toma, ses yeux sombres fixaient quelque chose que lui seul semblait pouvoir apercevoir. Il se retrouva seul dans cette pièce, soudain il quitta des yeux « la chose » qu'il regardait car ce qu'il voyait lui faisait mal à un endroit qui auparavant était, pour lui, un simple organe lui permettant de survivre. Oui avant son arrivée, cet organe ne battait que pour le faire respirer, et accomplir son devoir en tant qu'exorciste et rien d'autre. Il était considéré comme l'exorciste le plus associable de la congrégation. Aucune émotion ne se ressentait dans l'aura qu'il émanait autour de ses collègues, aucun remord, aucune tristesse à la vue de ses camarades tombés au nom de Dieu. Non vraiment rien, il était un pantin fait pour détruire les Akumas. Sa vie se résumait à des missions, un entrainement quotidiens et surtout aucune attache de quelque ordre que ce soit. Il avait la réputation d'être un monstre auprès des trouveurs et un être sans cœur aux yeux de ses collègues mais pour lui aucune importance, il vivait, non il survivait. Le semblant d'amitié qu'il avait été avec la sœur de l'intendant, Lenalee, enfin il se connaissait depuis leur enfance et elle venait souvent méditer avec lui mais ça s'arrêtait là, rien de bien significatif en somme.

Pour lui tous ces sentiments d'amitié de joie, d'amitié, d'amour étaient éphémère et menaient l'homme vers la mort du à ces faiblesses. Non qu'il avait peur de la mort, au contraire, il était déjà préparé à mourir mais avant il devait accomplir quelque chose et tenir une promesse qu'il avait faite, avant ça il n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Pour lui c'était la chose la plus importante à faire et qu'importe ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, rien ne lui ferait rompre ce qu'il avait promis.

Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu l'arrivée d'un nouvel exorciste, qui allait faire tomber son monde de ténèbres en miettes. Au début, il s'en éloignait pour éviter tout contact avec Lui car il émanait de Lui une aura si lumineuse et intense qu'il se brulait les yeux à chaque regard posait sur cet être maudit. Ses cheveux, sa peau étaient de la même couleur que son aura blancs et aveuglant. Ses yeux exprimait des sentiments qui lui étaient alors interdits, la joie, la peine, la détermination dans tous ses actes. Et puis voyant que cet être blanc se rapprochait dangereusement de son univers, il commença à essayer de la chasser par quelques remarques sarcastiques lui donnant même le surnom de « moyashi », mais Il revenait toujours plus éclatant, plus éblouissant qu'un soleil d'été, lui qui ne connaissait que la nuit et les ténèbres. Un sentiment commença à faire son chemin au fond de lui, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, qui lui nouait la gorge. La peur. La peur d'être aveuglé par cette lumière qu'Il dégageait, la peur d'être attiré par cette aura, la peur d'être aveuglé par Lui. Ce sentiment qui lui était totalement inconnu, commença à se faire un chemin jusqu'à cet organe qui ne battait que pour sa survie. Jusqu'au jour où…..

Jusqu'au jour où ils rentrèrent de cette mission en Italie, où il L'avait laissé seul aller faire le rapport au superviseur et qu'il rejoignit sa salle d'entrainement, pour faire le point sur ce qu'il s'était passé, pour réfléchir au propos de cet homme mourant et de cet poupée détentrice de l'innocence, pour comprendre ce qui état en train de se passer dans sa cage thoracique. Ce sentiment encore plus inconnu qui les reliait, il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé quand il Lui avait dit que dans un guerre il faut faire des sacrifices et qu'il lui avait répondu que ce serait Lui le sacrifice pour que ces deux êtres puissent tenir leur promesse. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il envoya un coup de poing dans le visage de cet être blanc. Un autre sentiment parcourra le chemin pour aller se ficher dans cet organe au seul mot de « leur sacrifice » et son poing sur son visage aussi blanc que son aura. Il ne comprenait décidemment pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver, tout son monde de ténèbres était en train de se déchirer, tout ce qu'il avait construit pour son bien…

Ce monde vola définitivement en éclat, lorsqu'Il entra dans la salle et qu'Il se mit à lui parler de ce même sentiment que l'homme et la poupée ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, et que Lui éprouvait ce même sentiment à son égard et quand il eut fini et qu'il finit sa déclaration par 3 mots simples, sa main, sans qu'il s'en rende compte avait déjà attraper Son bras et Le ramener doucement vers lui, il ne comprenait pas comment ses lèvres avaient touchaient les Siennes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait bien, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa langue se fraya un chemin vers la Sienne. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il tremblait de tout son être quand son corps était collé au Sien et que Ses mains s'étaient perdues dans ses cheveux . Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il en voulait toujours plus de Lui et de Ses lèvres, de Son corps. Et soudain, il comprit que cet organe qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine lui envoyait un message lui faisant comprendre que ce sentiment qui lui était inconnu était en fait l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Lui et cet organe lui disait que maintenant il ne battrait non plus pour sa survie mais pour Lui.

Cependant cet organe, qui battait pour Lui depuis deux ans, fut brisé de milles éclats lorsqu'il y deux semaines, Il lui déclara de sa voix douce que tout était fini et c'est un autre sentiment qui alla se ficher dans cet organe pour le faire exploser. La peine.

Il sortit de ses pensées, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Toma et sur Lui. Toma le regardait longuement avec des yeux interrogateurs et soudain il comprit que de ses yeux coulaient des larmes.

_Voila fin du chapitre 2 en espérant que ça vous plaise, si je peux avoir quelques petites reviews, merci d'avance._


	4. Quand vient la nuit

Auteur : moi toujours

Disclaimer : pas à moi mais à la grande Katsura Hoshino

Rating : K à voir selon mon humeur

Couple : mes deux petits amours Allen walker, Yû Kanda

_Merci à toi Allen-kun-MelloK pour ta review, j'ai essayé de garder le caractère des 2 personnages le plus proche possible que celui du manga._

_Merci à ceux qui ont rajouté mon histoire dans leurs favoris._

_J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant. La seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est que Toma sera d'une grande importance peut-être pas dans ce chapitre mais il sera indispensable pour la suite._

_Chapitre 3 : quand vient la nuit._

Toma venait de rentré dans le salon de l'auberge avec Allen et tous deux regardèrent Kanda avec peine pour l'un et interrogation mélangée de peine pour l'autre. Kanda reprit pied très rapidement et se tourna de nouveau par la fenêtre en essuyant ses larmes d'un violent revers de main. Il demanda alors à Toma.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose Toma ? » sur son ton froid et monotone.

« Oui mais d'abord attendons walker-dono »

Kanda n'avait remarqué qu'il s'était éclipsé et murmura son « tss » habituel avant d'aller s'assoir dans l'un des fauteuil devant la cheminée et pria Toma de le rejoindre. Celui-ci sursauta de surprise à l'invitation du japonais qui n'avait jamais fait preuve d'une telle gentillesse à l' égard des trouveurs, mais se ressaisit et alla s'assoir sur le fauteuil en face de Kanda. Toma l'observa quelques instants et osa demander :

« Quelque chose ne va pas Kanda-dono ? » sur un ton hésitant, connaissant parfaitement la réputation de celui-ci chez les trouveurs . Cependant, il avait été le premier à avoir remarqué quelques changements de comportement après être revenu d'Italie avec les deux exorcistes qui se trouvaient avec lui en ce moment. Moins d'insultes, moins de regards hautins, moins de rabaissements. Le trouveur avait déjà travaillé avec l'exorciste auparavant, mais jamais Kanda ne le considérait comme un collègue, seulement comme il disait des « rebus de l'Innocence ». S'il avait été en danger, jamais il n'aurait accouru pour sauver la vie d'un simple trouveur, ni même celle d'un de ses collègues exorciste.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il releva la tête et vie que Kanda le regardait avec insistance, il s'installa plus profondément dans son fauteuil pour masquer son embarras. Cependant, après quelques secondes, Toma sentit que le japonais voulait lui dire quelque chose mais que ses lèvres refusaient que le moindre mot ne sortent.

« Kanda-dono, vous êtes sûr que tout va bien? » se surprit à dire Toma d'un ton qui se voulait compatissant. Toma ne 'en revenait avec la facilité avec laquelle il avait posé cette question et surtout le ton, l'intonation dans sa voix qui se voulait presque amicale. Comme si les barrières entre trouveurs et exorcistes venaient de s'écrouler avec cette seule question.

« Toma … » reprit Kanda, de sa voix qui elle, restait toujours aussi monotone et froide et contrastait avec son regard loin, très loin, « je… ». Il fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrait lentement sur Allen qui revenait avec un plateau chargé de thé et de biscuits et trois tasses, dont une était d'un style radicalement opposée avec les deux autres. Allen posa le plateau sur la table basse qui se trouvait entre les fauteuils et commença à remplir les tasses, il en proposa une a Toma qui accepta et remercia le jeune exorciste d'un hochement de tête et tendit la tasse en gré noire sans hanse à Kanda qui une fois la tasse japonaise en main lança à Allen :

« Ho quelle charmante attention de ta part… » de son ton le plus glacial comme il le faisait deux ans auparavant.

Allen reçut cette remarque en plein cœur, comme reprenant conscience, il s'aperçut que le fait de prendre une tasse comme celle-ci, il l'avait fait des milliers de fois et que machinalement, il reproduisait le même schéma encore et encore comme si rien n'avait changé. Un sanglot resta coincé dans sa gorge et ne murmura qu'un « desolé.. ».

L'atmosphère était des plus pesante , Toma regardait les deux exorcistes et il vit que Kanda avait radicalement changé de comportement quand Allen était rentré dans la pièce. Il redevenait l'être le plus détestable au monde et pire encore après sa remarque au jeune exorciste. Il savait par quoi ils étaient passés, mais il n'aurait jamais osé penser qu'ils atteindraient le point de non-retour. Il décida donc de faire cesser cette atmosphère en faisant la seule chose qu'il savait faire.

« Messieurs, j'ai des informations concernant les phénomènes étranges qui se sont passés dans la région ».

Les deux exorcistes se retournèrent vers lui, l'un au regard remplis de culpabilité et l'autre de haine mais pas seulement.

Il continua, donc, après avoir retenu l'attention de ses deux compagnons :

« Plusieurs personnes m'ont raconté qu'à la nuit tombée, des lueurs étranges émanaient de la forêt parfois vertes et d'autres fois violettes »

« Vertes pour l'Innocence, violette pour… » dit Allen toujours tourné de côté de Toma.

« Akuma » finit Kanda. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'allait dire Allen.

« Il se trouve qu'à quelques kilomètres du village, au milieu de la forêt, se trouve un vieux manoir abandonné et pour les habitants ces lueurs viendraient de cet endroit » continua Toma.

« Certains habitants seraient allés voir les soirs de cet étrange phénomène, mais ils ne seraient jamais revenus, d'autres y seraient allés le jour, mais ne trouvaient rien d'autres que des arbres calcinés autour du manoir qui malgré son ancienneté restait intact , un vrai champ de bataille aux dires des villageois ». Toma s'interrompit et à cette déclaration, Allen avait baissé la tête et dit avec une tristesse dans la voix :

« Ceux qui ne sont pas revenus ont dû être tués par les Akumas ».

« Toma, tu vas retourner au village et dire aux habitants de ne plus s'approcher de cet endroit et que nous nous en occupons » continua-t-il avec plus d'assurance dans la voix.

« très bien, j'y vais immédiatement. La nuit ne va pas tarder… » répondit Toma mais fut coupé par le japonais :

« raison de plus, dépêche-toi, nous aurons besoin de toi plus tard. Nous y allons ce soir, hors de question de laisser les Akumas récupérer l'Innocence » finit-il.

Toma s'empressa de courir jusqu'au village pour informer les habitants et pour ne pas les affoler, trouvait un mensonge qui leur permettent d'agir dans l'ombre sans encombres.

Les deux exorcistes étaient restés à l'auberge en attendant que Toma revienne, Kanda était appuyé contre le mur regardant par la fenêtre le soleil qui disparaissait derrière la forêt et Allen était dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée en train de regarder le feu dansait devant lui. Ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration et lança :

« Kanda, je suis tellement désolé, je ne voulais pas…. » d'une seule traite mais fut couper dans son élan par le bras de Kanda lui signifiant de ne pas aller plus loin, le regard toujours braqué sur le soleil couchant rétorqua :

« La mission seulement la mission » d'un ton las qui se voulait rempli de tristesse.

Il était clair pour Allen, que Kanda souffrait atrocement de leur séparation mais lui aussi. Il ne voulait pas abandonné son âme sœur, qu'il avait mis tant de temps à découvrir et à conquérir. Il ne voulait certainement pas le détruire. Il ne voulait pas que celui qui comptait le plus à ses yeux redevienne l'être froid qu'il était à leur rencontre. Il ignora, donc, la réponse de son celui qui avait partagé ses joies et ses peines pendant deux années, et s'élança vers lui, comme si ce geste était le dernier qu'il faisait, il l'enlaça le plus fort possible, posa sa tête sur le dos de son amour et dans un sanglot lui murmura :

« je t'aime toujours… »

Kanda qui était toujours face à la fenêtre sentit contre son dos ce corps qu'il avait découvert pendant deux ans, cet être qui l'avait aimé, lui qui l'avait accepté tel qui l'était et son cœur qu'il croyait mort se remis à battre, des battements mélangés de peine et d'amour. Il avait tant rêvé de ce moment ou son « être blanc » reviendrait vers lui. Il était submergé par des émotions qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler. Comme si ce simple geste pouvait effacer ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'il avait vécu depuis deux semaines. Il sentait l'étreinte qui devenait de plus en plus forte, et comme lors de cet première fois ou son bras avait bougé de sa propre volonté il attrapa les bras qu'il avait sur les hanches et les enleva le plus délicatement possible et s'éloigna de Lui de quelques pas et toujours lui tournant le dos lui dit avec un tressaillement dans la voix qu'il ne pouvait contrôler :

« Ne fais pas ça, je peux tout supporter mais pas ça…. »

« Tu as pris ta décision, respecte-la maintenant » continua-t-il avec cette vibration dans sa voix qu'il essayait de garder la plus monotone et froide qu'à son habitude. Il ne voulait pas de cette sensation, il était redevenu le pantin exorciste qu'il n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être. Il ne se supportait pas de s'entendre parler comme ça il aurait préféré se planter Mugen dans la gorge plutôt que d'entendre ces sanglots. Encore une chose qu'il ne se connaissait pas et qu'il apprenait à son contact.

Allen qui était resté éloigné de Kanda l'écoutait mais cette fois, il ne supportait plus de rester là sans rien dire. Il avait d'ailleurs écouter beaucoup de personnes depuis qu'il savait qu'il était l'hôte du 14ht. Il avait écouté Link qui lui expliquait pourquoi il était sous sa surveillance et qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'approcher son maître. Il avait écouté l'intendant Komui et Luberrier défendant chacun leur point de vue à propos de son propre sort, bien sûr Komui prenait sa défense pour qu'il reste exorciste. Il avait aussi écouté Komui faire son discours au sujet de sa situation qu'il restait exorciste bien sûr mais sous surveillance constante soit disant à cause du 14ht. Il avait écouté les réactions de ses collègues tous stupéfaits par cette annonce. Mais surtout, il avait écouté une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais du écouter. Il se rappela de ce qu'il lui avait dit.

_« Cessez dès maintenant votre relation avec Yû Kanda. Je suis sûr que vous comprenez mon point de vue, il ne faudrait pas que vous le mettiez en danger si le 14ht venait à se réveiller. Je suis sûr que la dernière chose que vous voudriez faire c'est de le blesser voir plus, si vous n'arriviez pas à le contrôler. De plus vous êtes des exorcistes au service de Dieu pour détruire le comte et ses serviteurs du diable une relation comme celle-ci n'est pas vue d'un bon œil par le Vatican et l'administration centrale. Donc cessez immédiatement cette relation, sinon je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'on l'envoie dans une autre organisation loin d'ici, très loin… »_ Il avait terminé en appuyant sur les derniers mots, comme pour dire qu'il serait envoyait en première ligne et il était sûr de ne plus jamais le revoir. Allen se rappela qu'à ce moment là, lui aussi, il aurait bien envoyé ce Luberrier loin, très loin.

Il s'était rendu dans leur chambre il était là, il l'attendait et en le voyant, il avait déjà compris ce qu'il était venu lui dire. Il ne bougeait pas, il était là assis sur le lit, il l'écoutait parler pour lui dire que tout était fini et c'est à ce moment là que cette question qu'il lui avait posé, la question à propos de son retour dans l'arche resta sans réponse. Et pourtant il a été le seul qui l'écoutait, et Allen ne l'écoutait déjà plus quand il posa « pourquoi m'avoir ramener dans l'arche si c'est pour me quitter ensuite ? », il quittait la chambre il ne l'avait pas écouté, jamais tout au long de la rupture. Et pourtant, Kanda lui parlait à sa manière ses yeux, sa gestuelle si infime soit elle, il le suppliait de rester auprès de lui sans penser aux conséquences, il savait très bien que le 14th pouvait être dangereux mais pour lui qui n'avait eu peur qu'une seule fois dans sa vie il ne s'arrêtait pas aux bavardages incessants qui le mettaient en garde face à Allen . Il était au dessus de ça, pour lui Allen était le seul qui comptait, qui le comprenait quand il était enfoui dans ses ténèbres, le seul qui était là avec un geste tendre quand il rentrait de mission qui avait tourné au drame. Et quand il eut besoin de Kanda, il avait dû le quitter et il s'apercevait, désormais , plus jamais il n'écouterait les autres. Il n'écouterait que son cœur et son âme sœur à qui il avait tourné le dos pour satisfaire des personnes qu'il avait écouté pour son plus grand malheur et qui était en partie responsable de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

En partie car le malheur dont il souffrait, était entièrement de sa faute, Allen n'avait pas été assez fort pour se dresser contre eux et exprimer ce qu'il ressentait et pathétique quand il avait quitter son amant. Il n'avait pas était assez solide pour se dresser contre cette intolérance qu'il voyait chaque jour de plus en plus se manifestant, le plus souvent, par des injures . Il n'avait pas été assez fort pour eux deux, pour son autre. Il l' avait abandonné dans ces ténèbres et sans qu'il s'en aperçoive il était en train de sombrer lui aussi sans réussir à émerger et il comprit ce que ressentait son amour qui se dressait devant lui. Il ressentait la même chose, le vide, la solitude, le manque et bien sûr la trahison. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il se jura de le reconquérir et de ne plus jamais baisser les bras et que comme lui malgré les obstacles, il continuerait d'avancer avec Kanda à ses côtés.

Il faisait déjà nuit dehors, quand Allen sortit de ses pensées et d'un pas décidé et franc se dirigea vers Kanda qui était parti s'assoir dans l'un des fauteuils, et lui dit d'une voix franche et qui ne permettait aucune forme de réponse :

« Désormais je ferrai mes propres choix et choisirai le chemin que je dois suivre et je te promets que tu seras à mes côtés quoiqu'il m'en coute. Je ferai tout pour que tu me reviennes, je braverai quiconque se dressera devant moi pour t'atteindre mais j'y arriverai et sois sûr que ce jour arrivera et qu'à ce moment-la mes choix se feront avec toi et personne d'autre, c'est une promesse que je te fais et tant qu'elle ne sera pas tenue, je continuerai d'avancer seul jusqu'à toi, je me fous des conséquences que ça implique du moment que j'arrive à mes fins. Au diable le Vatican, l'administration centrale, au diable Dieu. J'irai jusqu'à vendre mon âme pour que tu sois de nouveau à mes côtés. J'écouterai tes silences cette fois-ci, c'est une autre promesse que je te fais. » Allen avait posé une main sur l'épaule de Kanda qui se serrait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il lui parlait.

Kanda resta silencieux après cette déclaration, ses prunelles sombres fixaient le feu devant lui mais ne se sépara pas de cet main qui l'avait tant eu tant dans la sienne et qui avait réussi à exploser son monde de ténèbres, cette main qui l'avait tant de fois touché et caressé. Et comme Allen l'avait promis, ce dernier lui répondit :

« très bien, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. » toujours de sa voix franche et pleine de détermination.

Avec cette dernière phrase prononcée, Kanda sentit un nouveau sentiment parcourir tout son être, un fois de plus étranger, inconnu. Le pardon. Peut être…

Toma était derrière la porte, un sourire parcourait son visage. Il décida d'entrer dans une atmosphère totalement différente lors de son départ pour le village.

« Les habitants sont au courant, nous pouvons y aller messieurs les exorcistes, le manoir se situe à l'ouest de l'auberge, il nous faudra environ une demi heure pour s'y rendre. » Dit-il d'une voix ferme mais remplie d'appréhension pour la suite des évènements.

_Voilà la fin de ce chapitre, plus long que les autres mais décrire des sentiments n'est pas une chose facile, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents et j'attend vos reviews pour savoir qi je ne me trompe pas trop. Merci d'avance. _


	5. Révélations

Auteur : Moi

Disclaimer : Personnages Man appartenat à Katsura Hoshino

Rating : K

Couple : Allen Walker, Yû Kanda

_Merci à Allen-kun-MelloK pour tes reviews toujours très agréables._

_!ATTENTION ! spoil chapitres 199/200, donc si vous ne les avez pas lu, ne lisait pas cette histoire. Je me suis permise de modifier les paroles prononcées dans le mangapour que cela colle à mon histoire. Pardonnez-moi Grande prétresse du manga…._

_Chapitre 4 : Révélations._

Quand ils sortirent de l'auberge pour ce rendre au manoir, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis environ une heure. Ils commencèrent à courir en se dirigeant vers l'ouest, comme leur avaient indiqué les habitants du village.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour atteindre la forêt qui paraissait beaucoup plus dense qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Il s'engagèrent tous les trois dans cette mer d'arbres, Kanda en tête, suivi de Toma et Allen fermait la marche du trio. Ils avançaient rapidement comme si cet endroit leurs était familier. Il n'y avait aucun repère pouvant les mener à leur but, mais ils savaient parfaitement quelle direction prendre. Après quelques minutes de course Kanda s'arrêta brutalement, devant lui se dressait un immense chêne et de chaque côté de cet arbre deux chemins se présentaient à eux tracés certainement par des allers-retours réguliers, ça ressemblait plus à des sentiers qu'à des chemins, mais ils voyaient clairement que le sol avait été foulée par l'homme. Devant ce fait, Kanda décida qu'ils devaient se séparer, malgré les réticences d'Allen et de Toma, mais ils savaient qu'il avait raison. L'un devant mener au manoir et l'autre à une impasse. Kanda s'engagea sur le sentier de gauche et Allen et Toma sur celui de droite. Avant de se séparer Allen lança à Kanda :

« Ne fais pas de bétises… » mais Kanda était déjà loin, Allen soupira, et un sentiment étrange s'éveilla en lui, lorsqu'il s'engagea sur la voie avec Toma.

Allen et Toma couraient vite, mais tout en étant sur leur gardes et épiaient autour d'eux aux moindres bruits suspects. Toma était sur ses talons faisant de même, recherchant aussi s'il pouvait voir ces flashs de couleur dont lui avaient parlé les villageois. Cela faisait un quart heure qu'ils courraient, quand, soudain, Allen s'arrêta brusquement, Toma qui regardait à droite à gauche, ne vit pas que l'exorciste s'était arrêté, quand à il s'en aperçût, il se sentit tombé et le temps qu'il retrouve ses esprits, deux lianes blanches le tenaient par la taille afin de le remonter de la falaise où il avait failli s'écraser 50 mètres plus bas. Il soupira de soulagement, en s'essuyant la sueur qui avait perlé sur son front et dit :

« M-M-Merci, Walker-dono ». Allen lui répondit par un sourire.

« De toute évidence ce n'était pas le bon chemin, mais qui aurait cru qu'il y avait un tel ravin caché derrière cette forêt, les habitants ne l'ont pas mentionné. » continua-t-il mais il vit qu'Allen avait déjà perdu son sourire pour laisser la place à un air beaucoup plus grave et rempli d'inquiétude et ses yeux gris rivés, à travers les arbres, dans la direction où devait se trouver Kanda, comme s'il pouvait le voir à travers cette densité. Toma regardait en bas de la falaise et grâce une lune presque pleine et un ciel dégagé, il pouvait distinguer des formes sombres ressemblant à des rochers et de temps en temps des reflets blancs s'écrasant sur ces derniers. « La mer » pensa-t-il conforté dans cette idée par le bruit qu'il entendait quand les vagues venaient s'écraser sur les rochers. Il se ressaisit rapidement et grâce à sa radio, essaya de contacter Kanda, mais cette tentative était veine, les golems ne pouvaient recevoir ou émettre aucun signal certainement dû à cette forêt. Quand il se redressa, Allen avait déjà rebroussé chemin, ils leur étaient impossible de couper à travers les arbres, trop risqué et la peur de perdre un temps précieux. Toma lui emboita le pas avec un mauvais pressentiment qui grandissait en lui.

Allen avait le cœur qui tapait dans sa poitrine, ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Kanda, Innocence ou pas, il fallait qu'il rejoigne son âme sœur, c'est ce que lui dictaient son instinct et son cœur battant à tout rompre. Il connaissait Kanda, il savait qu'il ne resterait pas inactif si des Akumas étaient présents sur les lieux. Même s'ils étaient nombreux, Kanda serait entré dans la bataille, il savait ce qu'il était et malgré ce que lui avait dit Allen à ce sujet qu'il était une personne à part entière et pas simplement un pantin créé par l'organisation il le connaissait par cœur : Kanda vivait pour détruire les akumas.

Il se rappela cette bataille contre le comte et les Noah où il avait découvert avec effroi ce que Kanda lui cachait depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, « ses souvenirs », les meurtres des membres de l'organisation perpétrés par son seul et unique ami, son combat à mort contre ce dernier. Le silence inquiétant avant que Kanda ne se déchaine poussant sa synchronisation jusqu'à la cinquième illusion de Mugen pour détruire l'unique personne pour qui il vivait. Allen se rappela la jalousie qu'il avait ressenti ce qui le fit sourire ironiquement pendant qu'il courait pour le rejoindre et pensa_ « on était en plein combat contre le comte et j'étais jaloux »_. Il se rappela des mots qui l'avait _atteint « tu es le seul à pouvoir les sauver »_.

Sans réfléchir, Allen s'était plongé à corps perdu dans la bataille entre Kanda et Alma, encaissant les coups que lui infligeait son amour, en plus de la douleur des blessures, son cœur souffrait également, il se sentait si impuissant face à la fureur et à la détresse de Kanda. Et puis, Mugen qui s'enfonce dans sa poitrine, les derniers mots de Kanda à son oreille reprenant ses esprits , leur dernier enlacement et le trou noir. Les mots de Neah le 14ht lui disant qu'Allen Walker était mort et que désormais il n'y avait plus que Neah. Le comte remerciant Kanda d'avoir éveillé le 14ht avec les blessures répétitives avec son Innocence.

Il se souvint vaguement de Tymcanpy récitant une formule enregistrée par son maître d'arts anciens qui fit exploser le champ que les skulls avaient érigé, Allen reprenant le dessus sur Neah et l'horrible vérité qui s'offre à lui quand il s'aperçoit que l'unique ami de son âme sœur est en fait un Akuma révélant une âme torturée, presque détruite pour une simple histoire de vengeance. Alma reprenant partiellement ses esprits oublia sa vengeance, quelques instants, pour amorcer sn processus d'autodestruction afin de ne plus faire de mal à Kanda. Une immense lumière blanche aveuglante et puis plus rien. Allen se traîne jusqu'à celui qui a, désormais, tout partagé à ses côtes, les larmes, et criant sur l'avenir incertain de Kanda, Alma rampant en essayant de trouver son ami et Allen qui, avec ce dernier dans les bras, le pose aux côtés de Kanda. Et puis, la colère qui le submerge tout en prenant délicatement le corps meurtri de son amant dans les bras incantant une porte de l'arche pour envoyer Kanda et son ami vers le lieu qui avait été le début de leur histoire encore inavouée. Allen prononça à voix basse à l'attention de son amour :

_« ta présence ici m'a sauvé »_,

le sourire de son amour prononçant de sa voix rauque mais suave

_« merci Allen »_ avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans la porte.

A ce moment la, Allen était rempli de détermination s'adressant autant à ses alliés qu'à ses ennemis

_« Je ne permettrai ni aux Noah, ni à l'Eglise d'interférer plus longtemps … »._

_« …pour leur bien ». _rajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour ceux face à lui.

Les deux camps avaient assez fait de mal à son âme sœur et à son unique ami d'enfance. Il était hors de question pour Allen de les séparer une nouvelle fois. Malgré les hurlements de Luberrier, sa décision était prise et personne ne le ferait changer d'avis. Cette détermination transmise par Mana

_« continue d'avancer, ne t'arrête jamais ». _tournait en boucle dans sa tête à cet instant.

C'était ça sa détermination, toujours avancer, ne jamais abandonner. La seule fois où il avait abandonné, c'était son amour. Cependant, quelques instants auparavant, il décida d'avancer sur un autre chemin et rien ne l'en dissuadera, il réussira là où il avait échoué, il se relèvera et marchera sur le chemin qui le mènera droit à Lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il revint rapidement à lui quand il entendit un bruit sourd droit devant lui, un bruit qui lui était familier, un tir d'Akuma. Il accéléra la cadence de sa course pour se rendre sur les lieux le plus rapidement possible. Il se figea sur place à la vue de ce spectacle.

« C'est mauvais… » annonça Toma qui avait comblé le peu de distance entre lui et l'exorciste pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

_Voila fin de ce chapitre, laissez moi des reviews. Le suivant devrait contenir plus de scènes d'actions en espérant réussir à les décrire comme je les vois dans ma tite toute pitite tête._


	6. Promesses

Auteur : Moi.

Disclaimer : Personnages appartenant à Miss Katsura Hoshino.

Couple : Allen Walker, Yû Kanda

_Un grand merci à la Miss Allen-kun-MelloK pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir. J'aimerai bien avoir l'avis des autres lecteurs (trices) aussi pour avoir plusieurs point de vue sur ma première fic. Merci d'avance à ceux ou celles qui pourront m'éclairer._

_Chapitre 5 : Promesses._

Le manoir se dressait devant Allen, au bord de la falaise. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts sur la scène se jouant devant lui. Dans le monde en noir et blanc qu'il percevait grâce à son œil gauche maudit, il voyait des âmes se contorsionnaient, pleuraient, agonisaient au dessus d'un nombre indéfini d'Akumas. Il calcula approximativement ces derniers : une trentaine de niveau 1, une vingtaine de niveau 2 et derrière eux, une quinzaine de niveau 3 qui observaient le combat en ricanant. Allen, après de brefs coups d'œil n'aperçut ni Noah, ni de niveau 4. Il soupira rapidement de soulagement.

A sa gauche, le manoir de style baroque n'avait subi aucun dégât. Allen l'observa, trois cheminées dominées sur le toit, de nombreuses fenêtres, une tourelle à l'un des angles donnait sur la mer et sur les marches qui menaient à l'entrée, il vit trois enfants âgés d'une douzaine années chacun. Il comprit, alors pourquoi , le manoir était resté debout. Autour de lui était érigé un dôme transparent mais d'une couleur vert pâle. «Un dôme de protection produit par l'Innocence » pensa-t-il à ce moment .

Il observa plus attentivement les trois enfants qui se tenaient sur les marches et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Deux jeunes garçons étaient debout et semblaient protéger quelque chose ou quelqu'un . Il aperçut alors une jeune fille derrière eux, qui était à genoux et qui avait tout le haut du corps basculé en arrière. Allen commença à courir vers eux. Il butta sur une plaque qui se trouvait sur le sol, le seul dégât, semble-t-il, de ce manoir. Il était écrit « world children orphanage »*. Cet endroit était, donc, un orphelinat. Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut quand il vit, gisant sur le sol, des vêtements éparpillés_. « Serait-ce les derniers survivants ? »_ murmura-t-il _« au vue du nombres, il semblerait que oui… »._ Il se chassa cette idée de la tête, il continua d'avancer rapidement vers le dôme et la jeune fille paraissait dans un état second, il regarda plus en détail et ce qu'il vit lui souleva le cœur. Le dôme provenait d'une Innocence incrustée dans sa gorge en un cercle vert parfait brillant à son maximum. _« Type symbiotique »_ fut la première pensée d'Allen suivie des nombreux inconvénients que procurait ce dernier.

Un « Oi Moyashi » le sortit de ses pensées, il leva les yeux et vit Kanda qui était déjà en plein combat.

« Dépêche-toi, si tu restes planté là autant rentré… » poursuivit Kanda tout en lacérant un Akuma devant lui.

Il avait raison, il fallait faire vite, le temps était compté, son utilisation poussée à l'extrême pouvait conduire à la mort de la jeune fille. Il activa la sienne, son crown clown et se jeta dans la bataille.

Kanda, quant à lui, avait déjà éliminé une bonne partie des niveaux 1 qui se dressaient devant lui, tout en esquivant les attaques des niveaux 2. Il sautait, virevoltait dans les airs, rebondissant à chaque fois sur l'un deux et les transperçant de Mugen à chaque atterrissage. Les niveaux 1 étaient du « menu frottins » comme il aimait à le dire, nul besoin d'activer sa première illusion, il préférait garder ses forces pour le combat contre les niveaux supérieurs, car, il le savait, ce combat allait être difficile et surtout très long. Soudain, il vit Allen surgir de nulle part et ce dernier lui lança

« Finis avec eux, je vais aller m'occuper des autres »

Kanda lui répondit par son « tch » habituel en regardant Allen quand celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui en lui souriant suivi d'un clin d'œil. Kanda sourit intérieurement. Il avait eu l'habitude de partir en mission avec lui depuis qu'Allen était arrivé à la congrégation. Il formait un des meilleurs binômes d'exorcistes. Ils se connaissaient par cœur tous les deux, c'est pour ça qu'ils avaient d'excellents résultats, même si parfois les phénomènes étranges n'étaient pas dus au fait de l'Innocence. Leur synchronisation était parfaite autant dans leurs attaques que dans leurs défenses et les Akumas qui se dressaient devant eux n'avaient pas la moindre chance face à leur technique. Mais là c'était différent, leur nombre était impressionnant et de des enfants seraient en danger dans très peu de temps.

Kanda jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers eux et vit que le dôme était toujours actif repoussant les attaques des Akumas qui étaient chargés de le détruire. Il s'élança donc vers ces derniers et reprit son balai aérien.

Les niveaux 1 avaient été détruits assez rapidement. Kanda activa la première illusion de Mugen :

« Allons-y Mugen, Innocence : activation ».

« Kaichu ichigen »*.

Il fendit l'air avec Mugen qui libéra des bêtes semblant venir d'un autre monde, translucides, des yeux rouges, des dents acérées et sur leur crâne une corne ressemblant plus à la pointe d'un couteau et tout autant aiguisée qu'une flèche. Ils se dirigèrent tout droit vers les niveaux 2 qui avaient pris la relève des niveaux 1 maintenant disparus. Ils atteignirent leur cible en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et se fichèrent sur eux les empêchant de bouger pendant un moment, juste le temps qu'il fallut pour qu'Allen finisse le travail.

Allen tout en maniant sa clown crown activa son Innocence blanche, un masque se posa sur son visage, ce qui eut pour effet de décupler ses forces. Les niveaux 2 en face de lui se retrouvaient immobilisés autant par les attaques de Kanda que par sa propre Innocence transformée en liens blancs enroulés autour de ses ennemis et lui permis de porter le coup de grâce libérant autant d'âmes qu'il y avait d'Akumas. Après chaque attaque, un signe distinctif apparaissait sur le corps mécanique de chacun d'eux, une croix chrétienne entourée d'un ovale, c'était la marque du Destructeur du temps.

Les niveaux 3 qui étaient restés en retrait, jusqu'à maintenant, commencèrent à rager face aux incompétents qui les accompagnaient :

« Ils ne sont que deux, vous n'êtes pas dignes d'être des serviteurs du comte ». Hurla l'un d'eux.

Voyant leur nombre diminuer à vue d'œil, celui qui avait parlait, commença à s'avancer vers les exorcistes et les niveaux 2 qui restaient . Mais un autre l'interrompit dans sa course avec un bras devant son torse recouvert d'une armure.

« Attends un peu, une fois qu'ils auront achevé les autres imbéciles, leur donner la mort sera facile » annonça-t-il d'une voix froide et diabolique tout en faisant un signe de tête dans la direction d'Allen et Kanda. Le premier regarda les exorcistes et un sourire diabolique apparut sur son visage déformé laissant apparaitre des dents aussi tranchantes que dangereuses.

Allen et Kanda étaient devant le dôme protecteur face à cinq Akumas, ils étaient essouflés, transpirant par tous les pores de leur peau. Il fallait tenir, de plus Allen jeta un coup d'œil vers les enfants, les deux garçons soutenaient, comme ils le pouvaient leur amie, qui était de plus en plus affaibli, la bulle rétrécissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. L'un d'eux s'écria :

« S'il vous plait, aidez-nous, elle est bouillante, ses yeux sont vides, s'il vous plait… Elle va mourir.. ». Il était paniqué et regardait les deux hommes qui se tenaient devant lui, l'autre garçon qui était resté silencieux, commença à s'avancer pour aller rejoindre les exorcistes.

« Reste où tu es ou sinon il ne restera que tes vêtements… » siffla Kanda entre ses dents. Le garçon resta figé sur place. Allen allait rétorquer mais le japonais ne lui en laissant pas le temps :

« Tch…. Va t'occuper de ton amie, elle a plus besoin de toi que tu ne le crois ». A peine sa phrase terminée qu'il s'élançait déjà sur les Akumas en face de lui. Le garçon retourna en courant auprès de son amie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il croit… » souffla Kanda. Allen qui était juste derrière lui, lui répondit avec sourire :

« Il est comme toi….C'est pour ça que tu lui as parlé si gentiment… ».

Kanda ne répondit pas, mais il enfonça Mugen dans un Akuma, faisant la pivoter pour que la lame se retrouve face tranchante vers le haut et d'un geste sec, releva son sabre pour que celle-ci partage le torse ennemi en deux parties. L'akuma s'écroula au sol, et dans un dernier souffle dit à Kanda :

« Vous ne vous en sortirez pas cette fois-ci, exorcistes… »

Kanda se pencha sur lui et un sourire sadique sur le visage lui rétorqua :

« Pour toi par contre, c'est la fin… » et lui planta Mugen dans le crâne, l'Akuma disparut ne laissant derrière lui qu'une épaisse fumée noire.

Les quatre Akuma restant jetèrent un coup d'œil vers leurs supérieurs mais ces derniers restèrent immobiles.

« Ces exorcistes sont une vraie plaie, on n'arrive pas à approcher de cette barrière…. » soupira l'un des akumas qui se dressaient devant Allen et Kanda toujours parfaits sur leur défense.

« Et tu n'y arriveras jamais » fit une voix derrière lui, il ne pût qu'apercevoir une énorme épée se planter dans son torse avant de disparaître comme ses homologues, alors qu'allen avait déjà rejoint kanda pour reprendre sa posture de défense.

Les trois derniers Akumas niveau 2 qui restaient, se regardèrent avant de s'élancer de concert, en hurlant, sur les deux exorcistes qui les attendaient de pied ferme. Ils furent coupés dans leur course pas des insectes d'outre monde et une masse blanche qui leurs transpercèrent la poitrine de part en part. Leur attaque combinées étaient dé âmes étaient libérées des chaîne du comte.

Les deux exorcistes étaient de plus en plus à bout, leurs blessures bien que légères commencèrent à les lancer. L'uniforme de Kanda était déchiré et sur son torse une entaille peu profonde saignait . Quand à Allen, il avait le visage légèrement tuméfié sous l'œil droit, sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et il cracha le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche, avant de s'essuyer d'un revers de sa main droite.

« C'est pas encore fini » lui dit Kanda en regardant les niveaux 3 qui s'avançaient vers eux, ricanant autant qu'ils le pouvaient en leur crachant des insultes.

Allen se retourna vers les enfants, la jeune fille était à bout de force, soutenue par ses deux amis qui pleurait autant de colère que de tristesse impuissants face à sa situation, Toma essaya de les rejoindre pendant l'acalmie de la bataille, malheureusement, il ne pût traverser la barrière. Ce n'était pas un comptatible, l'innocence dotée de volonté propre lui envoya une petite décharge et il fut contraint de retirer ses mains de la paroi et de retourner à l'abri avec le même sentiment d'impuissance que les deux jeunes garçons. Elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler son Innocence qui la vidait de sa substance vitale pour la protéger.

_« Quel paradoxe … »_ pensa Allen

_« …La vider de sa force vitale pour la protéger… »_.

« Ils ne vous restent que peu de temps à vivre Messieurs les exorcistes… » ricana un niveau3 qui avait devancé légèrement le groupe.

« Oui, oui on nous l'a déjà dit » rétorqua Allen, toujours tourné vers les enfants et poursuivit

« Mais… hélas, ceux qui nous ont dit ça ont déjà rejoint l'autre monde… » d'un ton un peu trop provocateur au goût de l'Akuma.

« Je vais pouvoir me délecter de votre souffrance et de votre peur quand votre heure sera venue » prononça l'Akuma avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Toutefois ce sourire disparut face à la réaction d'Allen qui se tourna vers lui et éclata de rire. Le regard des Akumas remplis de haine se transforma très vite en regard interrogateur et surpris.

« De la souffrance et de la peur… laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, tu vois la personne qui est à côté de moi ? » désignant Kanda tout aussi interrogateur que ses ennemis,

« jamais, tu m'entends bien jamais tu ne verras ni la peur ni la souffrance dans ses yeux, il ne se rabaissera pas à ton niveau et dis toi bien que peut-être, quand il aura planté son sabre dans ce qui te sert de corps et que tu plongeras ton regard dans le sien, c'est toi qui ressentira cette peur et cette souffrance » et il continua,

« La seule vraie souffrance qu'il ait eu à supporter, c'est moi qui lui ai infligée… je lui ai promis que plus jamais il n'aurait à revivre ça et que je ferai tout ce qui m'est possible d'accomplir pour lui arracher cette peine… » faisant face à Kanda comme s'il attendait son pardon, mais se retourna très vite vers l'Akuma plongeant son regard glacial dans ses pupilles avant de continuer, son rire s'était éteint laissant place à une voix aussi froide que son regard :

« alors ne viens pas me saouler avec des chose don tu ignores tout. Moi j'ai vu ce qu'était la souffrance, la peur dans le regard des hommes et des Akumas et toi ? hein ! qu'est-ce que tu as vu, dis-moi ? Dans ta vie de monstre ? » Il n'attendait aucune réponse de son ennemi, puis il rajouta :

« De toute façon , je n'ai pas le temps de DISCUTER AVEC TOI… » en hurlant les derniers mots de sa phrase et il se jeta sur son adversaire épée en avant.

L'Akuma surpris par son attaque n'eut pas le temps de parer l'attaque qu'il se retrouvait déjà à terre, jurant qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas cette fois-ci. Allen se rapprocha de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

« Ressens, maintenant, la peur et la souffrance que tu as infligé à ses pauvres enfants disparus ».

Les autres en retrait restèrent quelques secondes immobiles face à la puissance d'Allen qui avait terrassé d'un seul coup leur « compagnon ».

« A qui le tour ? » Lança ironiquement Allen sourire meurtrier collé sur son visage.

A cette simple phrase, les Akumas reprirent leurs esprits, bouillants d'une haine et d'une rage contre les exorcistes. Cette colère n'était pas due au fait que leurs camarades étaient tombés, mais qu'en face d'eux, les deux hommes étaient des apôtres de Dieu, des ennemis de leur maître qu'il fallait absolument détruire. Détruire ce cristal divin qui contrecarre les plans de leur prince. Le comte Millénaire leur avait fait confiance pour cette mission, alors ils devaient la remplir coûte que coûte. Ils vivaient pour leur seigneur et rien ne les ferait reculer. Ils s'élancèrent donc vers les exorcistes hurlant leur rage et leur colère pour les anéantir au nom du comte.

Allen avait déjà engagé un combat contre un autre akuma, il ne vit pas une attaque provenant de derrière et ce n'est qu'au dernier moment que Kanda se jeta sur lui pour le plaquer au sol, l'attaque leur passa au dessus et alla frapper l'Akuma contre qui il se battait.

« Merci » balbutia Allen à l'attention de Kanda qui s'était déjà relevé et qui finissait le travail qu'il avait commencé. Sans se retourner, Kanda annonça à Allen :

« Si tu meurs, comment veux-tu que ma souffrance disparaisse. »

Allen ne répondit pas, il savait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin , il sourit, se releva d'un bond en prenant appui sur sa main droite et engagea un autre combat avec encore plus de détermination qu'auparavant. Ces mots simples lui donnèrent le courage de puiser dans ses réserves la force nécessaire pour achever au plus vite cette bataille sanglante et qui pourrait tourner au drame s'ils ne remplissaient pas cette mission. Il enchaîna les attaques, immobiliser l'adversaire, les déstabiliser pour ceux qui avaient la capacité de voler les ramenant brutalement sur la terre ferme et enfin de planter son épée dans chacun des corps se trouvant à sa portée et ainsi libérer les âmes souffrant de leur condition.

Kanda voulait en finir au plus vite, il était hors de question de laisser une autre Innocence aux mains du comte, ils en avaient déjà perdu suffisamment. De plus, leur temps était compté, il fit un bon en arrière pour s'éloigner de son adversaire et activa la deuxième illusion de Mugen :

« nigen tou »*

Le sabre noir fut entouré d'une lumière blanche qui s'enroula autour de son bras droit et continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne sa main gauche révélant un autre sabre lumineux dans sa main identique à Mugen. L'adversaire de kanda fit un pas en arrière et se prépara à lancer une autre attaque contre l'exorciste, mais il entendit :

« Haka toru »*.

L'akuma posa les yeux sur son torse et il vit apparaître une marque, une brûlure ressemblant à une fleur à 8 pétales. Il tomba à genoux et finit en poussière noire comme ses prédécesseurs.

Kanda ne s'attarda pas et se lança à l'assaut d'un autre Akuma proche de lui, avec la même force qu'au début du combat. La petite conversation avec leur ennemi lui permit de récupérer des forces, cependant les paroles d'Allen semblaient l'avoir touché de plein fouet et le sentiment qu'il avait ressenti quelques heures auparavant à l'auberge, après qu'il lui ait fait sa déclaration s'intensifia d'avantage. Les mots d'Allen résonnaient dans sa tête et que, oui peut-être, à la fin de cette bataille, il lui accorderait son pardon, même si il lui avait déjà accorder sans même en prendre conscience.

Il ne restait que très peu d'Akumas, les exorcistes combattaient avec leur cœur et leurs sentiments mutuels, encore un fois, non avoués. Ils avaient envie d'en finir rapidement pour, bien sûr, récupérer l'Innocence et sauver cette jeune fille, mais aussi pour s'avouer l'un à l'autre qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs et que rien ne les empêcherait de se retrouver à nouveau. Par un curieux hasard, ils se retrouvèrent dos à dos encerclés par les rescapés ennemis. Avec ce simple contact, chacun lança sa propre attaque, il s'éloignèrent pour mieux détruire l'ennemi, ils ressentaient la douleur les blessures de plus en plus grave mais grâce à leur foi l'un en l'autre, leur amour, ils ne laissèrent aucune chance à leur adversaires, si bien qu'après une féroce lutte, il ne restait que deux Akumas encore debout, les exorcistes avaient les mains qui tremblaient sous la fatigue, mais ils étaient proche d'une fin décisive.

Soudain, un bruit sourd les fit tous se retourner, le dôme de protection venait de s'effondrer, laissant derrière lui des éclats qui tombaient au sol ressemblant à du verre brisé. La jeune fille était à bout de force, elle s'écroula dans les bras de ses amis, elle avait dû rassembler ses dernières forces pour reprendre le contrôle de son Innocence et réussir à la désactiver. C'était sa seule chance de rester en derniers Akumas qui avaient assisté à la scène, se regardèrent rapidement avant de hocher la tête simultanément. C'était leur dernière chance à eux aussi et ils le savaient.

Celui qui avait la capacité de voler, pris appui sur ses pieds pour prendre de la vitesse le plus rapidement possible. Leur plan était simple, il devait s'élancer, le temps que les exorcistes ne les regardaient plus et faire en sorte de les déstabiliser en passant le plus proche d'eux possible sans subir de dommage et se diriger vers les enfants pour les anéantir pendant que l'autre préparait une attaque à distance très puissante pour éventuellement tuer les exorcistes.

Tout se passa très vite, les enfants criaient et pendant qu'Allen et Kanda avaient perdu de vue les Akumas pour voir ce qui se passait derrière eux, un Akuma passa juste à côté d'eux à une vitesse fulgurante, les faisant perdre l'équilibre. Une voix s'éleva non loin d'eux :

« Les enfants, il en a après les enfants ! » Toma qui avait une bonne vue du champ de bataille n'hésita pas à crier à l'attention des deux exorcistes.

En oubliant les blessures et la fatigue, Allen s'élança vers eux tout en activant ses lianes blanches en direction des enfants et en priant d'arriver à temps pour les sauver. Tellement concentré sur l'Akuma et leur sauvetage, il ne vit pas se qui se passa derrière lui. Le dernier Akuma avait lancé une attaque d'une violence inouie.

Kanda regarda Allen s'éloigner vers les rescapés de ce manoir, il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre le dernier Akuma ricaner. Il se retourna rapidement face à lui et aperçut une lumière violette se dirigeant vers lui. Sans même réfléchir, il se mit en position de défense, Mugen encore sous l'effet de la deuxième illusion, forma une croix blanche brillante devant lui, quand l'attaque le percuta de plein fouet.

Au même moment, Allen était parvenu à protéger les enfants en les entourant de la cape que formait son Innocence juste avant que l'attaque ne les frappe. L'attaque fut déviée au bon moment et Allen alla donné le coup de grâce au lâche qui avait osé s'en prendre aux enfants. Une fois, son adversaire tué, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur les enfants, la jeune fille était inconsciente et à ses joues rouges, elle avait une forte fièvre. Les deux soutenant leur amie, avait les yeux grands ouverts emplis de peur et ils regardaient dans la direction où il était quelques instants avant. Il suivit du regard les enfants et eut la même expression.

Kanda avait reçu l'attaque de front, Mugen était en garde, mais il ressentit une douleur insoutenable à gauche dans sa poitrine. Il leva rapidement les yeux et s'aperçut que sa garde n'était pas parfaite.

« Tch » fit-il avant de s'élancer vers le dernier Akuma , une fois son attaque terminé, oubliant le supplice que lui infligeait cette blessure, afin d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute, il invoqua sa dernière fois sa deuxième illusion. Sans même avoir eu le temps de réagir, le dernier Akuma disparut dans un hurlement. Kanda eut juste le temps d'entendre Allen criait son nom, avant de finir sur un genoux, l'avant du corps en appui sur Mugen qui était redevenu le katana noir.

Toma s'avança vers les enfants pour s'occuper de la jeune fille et de lui administrer les premiers soins. Allen était déjà en train d'arriver auprès de Kanda. La peur lui nouait la gorge et l'estomac. Toma, après s'être assuré que la jeune fille ne courait plus aucun risque malgré qu'elle soit toujours inconsciente, les emmena loin de la scène à laquelle, lui simple trouveur, allait assister.

Allen était agenouillé auprès de kanda, il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et allongea son dos contre sa poitrine le forçant délicatement à lâcher son sabre. Il respirait mais son souffle était faible et irrégulier. Il passa une main tremblante, saccadée de mouvements, dans les longs cheveux noirs qui le recouvrait. Ses larmes coulaient et commença à lui parler :

« Ne, tu vas pas m'abandonner, pas maintenant… ».

Après quelques secondes, Kanda ouvrit les yeux et sentit une douce chaleur l'entourer. Il savait que c'était Allen qui était auprès de lui. Il connaissait cette sensation qu'il avait eu à ses côtés pendant deux ans. Il leva difficilement les yeux vers Lui et il vit le sourire d'Allen derrière une mer de larmes. Il leva le bras droit très lentement en essayant d'oublier la douleur pour atteindre la joue de son être blanc et lui rendit son sourire en lui murmurant :

« merci… ».

Allen se demanda pourquoi ce merci. C'était plutôt à lui de le remercier. Pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui à sa façon, de le faire tenir dans cette guerre incessante, de l'avoir aidé à maîtriser le 14ht, de lui avoir sauver la vie aujourd'hui. Alors que lui, il avait détruit ce qui lui était le plus cher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est à moi de te dire merci et de te demander pardon encore une fois pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait …. » il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le pouce de Kanda se collait sur ses lèvres.

« Chut… » fit Kanda

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je t'avais déjà pardonner au moment même où nous sommes partis ensemble pour cette mission… » une quinte de toux l'empêchant de continuer.

« Ne parle pas mon amour, on verra ça quand on sera rentré pour te soigner » murmura Allen en serrant la main de kanda sur sa joue.

« Ecoute Allen, cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas sûr que je puisse guérir… »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi » coupa Allen tout en regardant le tatouage de Kanda qui ne réagissait pas. Il savait qu'il avait utilisé son don de régénération à un très haut niveau pour pouvoir survivre après sa disparition avec Alma. Allen savait qu'il avait fait ce geste pour Lui revenir. Il en était conscient.

« ce n'est pas possible, non pas maintenant, on vient à peine de se retrouver, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser… » continua Allen la voix tremblante. Kanda lui sourit, un sourire qui n'était que pour lui, un sourire qui parlait pour Lui. Puis lentement, il ferma les yeux et murmura à Allen :

"watashi no tenshi ai shituru".*

Allen se baissa pour que sa bouche se rapproche de l'oreille de Kanda et murmura :

« Kimo o eien ni aishimasu… »*. Il lui posa un baiser délicat sur les lèvres humides de Kanda, puis il se releva lentement et continua:

« Je t'ai fait une promesse, aucun obstacle ne m'empêchera d'atteindre mon but… J'ai affronté ces chiens de l'organisation pendant trois mois, lors de ta fuite avec Alma, pour qu'ils me permettent de partir à ta recherche à Matera et pour que tu reviennes au sein de la congrégation, je les ai menacés d'y aller de toute façon même sans leur accord grâce à l'arche et de la détruire juste après. Je t'ai abandonné une seule fois, mais une fois de trop. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, il est hors de question que nous soyons séparés à nouveau. »

Allen s'agenouilla de nouveau, il attrapa Mugen, la rangea dans son fourreau et la déposa sur le torse de kanda. Très lentement il souleva le corps de son Autre, il le tenait fermement mais avec beaucoup de délicatesse comme s'il voulait conserver à tout prix un objet précieux entre ses mains. D'un pas franc et souple il se dirigea vers Toma qui avait observé la scène de loin, se maudissant intérieurement de n'avoir pas pu empêcher ce malheur, il regarda Allen s'approchait de lui plus déterminé que jamais.

« Walker-dono… » commença Toma voyant le jeune homme poser délicatement le corps qui tenait dans les bras au sol. Il fut interrompu par le bras noir d'Allen tendu devant lui pendant qu'il attrapait le sabre posait sur le torse de Kanda.

« Toma…. » dit Allen d'une voix calme mais rempli de tristesse, Toma regarda l'exorciste et il vit dans ses yeux une détermination inébranlable, aucun doute possible, il avait fait son choix. Allen reprit :

« Toma … tu vas rentrer à la congrégation et leur dire que l'innocence a été récupérée, mais que les deux exorcistes chargés de cette mission ont donné leur vie pour la protéger en emmenant avec eux les derniers Akumas ». Toma voulut lui répondre mais Allen ne lui en laissant pas le temps :

« Promets-moi aussi que tu prendras soins de ses trois enfants, je ne connais pas leur noms… »

Toma reprit la parole :

« Loanne pour la jeune fille française, Karl pour le garçon blond, c'est un anglais et… »

« Je m'appelle Inki, je suis japonais comme votre ami… » dit un jeune garçon aux cheveux aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans étoiles et des yeux tout aussi sombres. Allen lui sourit et lui répondit :

« Je vois Inki, c'est vrai tu lui ressembles beaucoup et je suppose qu'on a choisi ton prénom à cause ton apparence ? » Le jeune garçon posa des yeux interrogateurs sur Allen qui lui répondit :

« Je connais quelques mots dans ta langue… »

Allen se retourna vers Toma en lui tendant Mugen :

« Prends cette Innocence aussi ». Toma attrapa Mugen avec des mains tremblantes, il était inquiet pour ce qui aller suivre.

Après avoir désactiver son Innocence, il leva son bras gauche et fit face à cette croix verte incrustée sur sa main, Allen commença à parler posément :

« On en a vu de belles tous les deux,Ne ? On s'est la promesse de toujours rester ensemble, mais aujourd'hui je vais te demander ton avis, veux-tu me suivre sur la voix où je vais m'engager ou alors rejoindre tes sœurs à la congrégation. Si tel est ton choix, je te demanderai donc de quitter mon corps pour rejoindre Mugen en attendant des personnes dignes de vous. »

Toma restait sans voix devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. Il vit l'innocence d' Allen briller d'une intense lumière verte puis redevenir à son état initial. Il savait que depuis quelques temps, les Innocences réagissaient aux sentiments de leurs détenteurs, elle était en train de lui répondre.

« Très bien » continua Allen. Puis lentement repris Kanda dans ses bras et se retourna vers Toma avant d'ajouter :

« Toma, s'il te plait, tiens ta promesse »

« Je le ferai Walker-dono, faites moi confiance » dit Toma plus déterminé que jamais. Toma regarda les exorcistes s'éloigner vers la falaise. La lune commençait déjà à laisser sa place au soleil. Mais il eut le temps d'entendre les dernières paroles d'Allen avant que les premiers rayons ne fassent leur apparition :

« Sous la lune brillante, je rentre chez moi en compagnie de mon ombre »*.

Il retourna vers les enfants. Il fit promettre aux deux jeunes garçons de ne jamais raconter ce qui s'était passé pendant sa conversation avec Allen, que c'était pour leur choix et que personne ne devait savoir ce qui leur était arrivé. La jeune fille ouvrit enfin les yeux en demandant ce qui c'était passé mais elle n'eut que les sourires de ses amis contents de la voir saine et sauve pour réponse. Toma jeta un dernier coup d'œil au deux exorcistes au bord de la falaise, puis il ferma les yeux pour les ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient disparu. _« deux anges_ » pensa Toma.

Au même moment, dans une chambre sombre de la congrégation, un lotus s'effeuillé de quelques pétales.

_Voila, c'est la fin de chapitre il ne me reste plus qu'une scène à décrire et ce sera la fin de cette histoire. Comme d'habitude, laissez-moi quelques reviews pour savoir si ça vous a plu. Merci à vous._

_A quelque chose près hein… pour les traductions_

_**world children orphanage **_: Orphelinat enfants du monde

_**Kaichu ichigen**__ : Déferlement d'insectes. _

_**Nigen tou**__ : Demande de dédoublement._

_**Haka Toru**__ : Haka signifie tombe (pierre tombale) et toru a plusieurs significations choisir/adopter. Cependant je vois pas trop le rapport avec la marque laissée par l'attaque, après peut être que quelqu'un a une traduction plus précise et totalement différente._

_**watashi no tenshi ai shituru**__: je t'aime mon ange. _

_**Kimo o eien ni aishimasu**__: je t'aimerai pour toujours._

_Et enfin__** Inki**__, le prénom du jeune garçon : sombre, triste._

_**Sous la lune brillante, je rentre chez moi en compagnie de mon ombre :**__ poème japonais de Yamahushi Sodô, écrit pendant la période des Tokugawa(à partir de la fin du 16__ème__ siècle au milieu du 19__ème__. _


	7. Résonnances

Auteur : Moi

Disclaimer : personnages appartenant à Miss Hoshino.

Couple : Allen Walker, Yû Kanda

Rating : M

_Un grand merci à Allen-kun-melloK pour ses reviews à chacun des chapitres de cette histoire. Elle m'ont beaucoup aidée pour leur mise en forme._

_Donc voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire et j'espère que j'ai fait passé un bon moment à ceux et celles qui l'ont lue mais qui ne m'ont laissé aucun commentaire._

_Chapitre 6 : Résonnances._

_Rapport de mission du 13 juillet 1892._

_Trouveur : Toma F._

_Détails : Après avoir récolté des informations au village, nous avons pu confirmer la présence d'une Innocence et de son compatible. Localisation : Orphelinat des enfants du monde._

_ Présence de nombreux Akumas dans la région, niveau 1 à 3._

_ Les exorcistes Allen Walker et Yû Kanda ont du livrer une féroce bataille. Afin de protéger les derniers survivants et l'Innocence, ils ont sacrifiés leurs vies dans l'unique but de continuer la lutte contre le Comte Millénaire._

_ Recherche des corps des apôtres, infructueuse. Seule l'Innocence de type équipement Mugen a été retrouvée. Les corps ont du être emportés par le courant marin. Présence d'un vent violent et d'une mer houleuse._

_Mission Innocence : Succés._

_ Toma F._

XOXOX

Toma rentrait de mission après une semaine passée en Espagne à la recherche d'une Innocence, c'était un échec. Aucune trace de ce cristal divin dans le petit village espagnol, seulement des rumeurs et des légendes locales. Mais malgré cet échec, il était soulagé d'être de retour. Il allait être enfin débarrasser de cet exorciste qui l'avait rejoint quelques jours auparavant. Toma n'était pas du genre à faire passer ses sentiments personnels avant son travail, il ne l'avait qu'une seule fois,mais avec lui c'était différent. Il ne supportait pas son attitude hautaine et dédaigneuse envers les trouveurs voire même les autres exorcistes. Il se nommait Chaoji et depuis qu'il était devenu exorciste, il était imbu de lui-même, hautain et dégageait une aura de haine envers ceux qui osaient le contredire. Toma ne comprenait pas comment il était devenu comme ça, après avoir découvert sa compatibilité, tous les idéaux que lui avaient transmis sa maîtresse s'étaient envolés. Surtout, il ne comprenait pas comment réagissait l' Innocence avec un tel personnage. Elle était censé être du côté de l'Humanité, mais avec lui c'était paradoxal, Toma pensait souvent que le comportement de Chaoji se rapprochait plus des idéaux de leur ennemi, le Comte Millénaire.

Chaoji disait souvent qu'il avait pris modèle sur son senpai*. Il se devait de lui rendre hommage. Son senpai n'était autre que Kanda, cependant tous ceux de la congrégation auraient voulu lui cracher au visage, seuls Lenalee et Lavi, après avoir dépassé les bornes, lui avaient clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne ressemblait en rien à Kanda. Toma était présent lors de cette confrontation.

_« Franchement Chaoji, tu ferais mieux de te taire ou sinon tu vas passer un très sale quart d'heure et tu peux me faire confiance, je connais des tas de méthodes pour parer tes attaques de brut et te les rendre au centuple. » Hurlait Lavi._

_«Si tu connaissais réellement Kanda tu aurais compris son attitude, tu aurais su qu'il avait souffert tout au long de sa vie, que nul n'a jamais ressenti de pareilles souffrances. Tu ne sais pas à quel point il a été seul pendant de longues années . Et tu oses prétendre qu'il était ton senpai ? Réponds moi franchement que connaissais-tu de lui ? Même pas la peine de me répondre je connais la réponse : Rien, absolument rien. Alors arrête ce cirque immédiatement ! De plus tu te permettais de mépriser Allen, tu ne pouvais pas savoir à quel point ton acte faisait souffrir Kanda. Et tu viens nous parler d'hommage ! Il a du certainement méditer pendant de longues heures pour éviter de venir en finir avec toi ! Tu es aveuglé par ta propre stupidité…»_ déclarait Lenalee au bord des larmes, les yeux remplis de colère et de tristesse.

Toma était resté sans voix devant la déclaration de la jeune fille qui d'habitude était très douce et que, pour elle, chaque membre de la congrégation faisait parti de sa famille. Toma acquiesçait totalement aux paroles de la jeune fille. Il avait appris l'histoire de Kanda après son retour de cette terrible mission par l'intendant qui, par respect pour lui avait tout raconté. Il était aussi stupéfait par la réaction de Chaoji qui les toisait du regard avec un sourire sadique sur son visage, sans répondre il faisait demi-tour en agitant sa main comme si ce qu'ils disaient ne le concernait en rien. Il était persuadé que seul lui pouvait aspirer à comprendre Kanda.

Les clapotis de la barque sortit Toma de ses pensées, ils étaient enfin arrivées, la berge n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres. Il soupira intérieurement. La barque longea l'embarcadère et à peine s'était-elle arrêtée, Que toma sauta sur le pont. Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire que de rester avec cet individu. Sans se retourner Toma lui lança :

« Je vais, sans plus tarder, faire mon rapport à Komui-san » sans une once de politesse à l'égard de Chaoji.

Ce dernier vexé par son attitude, lui rétorqua violemment :

« De toute façon, c'est ton travail et tu devrais savoir où est ta place, trouveur, parle-moi sur un autre ton ».

_« Franchement il ne ressemble en rien à Kanda-dono »_ pensa Toma, mais, par égard au rang d'exorciste, et sans un mot, il lui fit une légère révérence.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau de l'intendant en baissant les yeux et le dos légèrement vouté en pensant à l'état dans lequel il allait retrouver son chef connaissant son penchant pour les siestes et autres comportements tous plus fous les uns que les autres. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de perdre du temps. Il frappa et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer. A son grand étonnement, il n'attendit que quelques secondes derrière la porte. Il entra donc, fit ses salutations et alla déposer le dossier sur le bureau de l'intendant. Ce dernier le tendit à son responsable de la section scientifique. Toma était déjà sur le point de sortir, quand il entendit la voix de Komui :

« ça fait déjà trois ans… qu'ils sont partis… ».

Toma se retourna et vit que Komui souriait légèrement, nostalgique. Il confirma ses dires par un simple hochement de tête. L'intendant lui fit un signe de la main pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait se retirer, Toma lui présenta de nouveaux ses respects avant de sortir.

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où il allait tous les ans, depuis trois ans, à la même date. Une fois arrivé sur place, il poussa une lourde porte en bois sombres à deux battants. La structure était maintenue par des bandes de fer forgé, rivées par d'énormes clous de charpentier. Il y était enfin, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle pour voir s'il était seul, puis il entra en refermant les portes derrière lui. Il marchait lentement, silencieusement respectueux des lieux, pourtant ses pas résonnés. Il s'avança jusqu'à rejoindre quelques marches où dominait un autel surmonté de la croix de l'ordre. Il était dans la chapelle de la congrégation, il s'agenouilla sur le sol pavé de noir et blanc ressemblant à un échiquier, joignit les mains et les colla contre sa poitrine . Il commença à prier pour les deux personnes disparues, Allen Walker et Yû Kanda. Dans ce lieu saint, il n'y avait plus de règles, plus d'étiquette, plus de rang. Il leur adressait sa prière comme à des amis et non plus des exorcistes.

« Allen-kun, Kanda-kun, je ne sais pas si vous êtes en vie mais où que vous soyez, j'espère que vous êtes ensembles et heureux, comme vous le méritez. ». Depuis trois ans, il commençait sa prière de la même façon, en espérant de tout son cœur qu'ils étaient vivants.

« aujourd'hui, je rentre de mission avec Chaoji, je ne devrais pas dire ça mais je le déteste de plus en plus chaque jour. Pardonne-moi, Kanda_kun, mais je pense que si tu étais là, tu lui aurais déjà mis une bonne correction pour son attitude, enfin l'élève n'a toujours pas appris à respecter son senpai, loin de là. Mugen lui aurait certainement fait comprendre à quel point il est ignorant et stupide. »

Il sourit en s'imaginant la scène entre Kanda et Chaoji et surtout qu'Allen n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir face à cet individu. Son sourire se transforma en rire silencieux avec Chaoji s'en prenant à Allen qu'il ne pouvait supporter et qu'il allait subir les foudres de son senpai juste pour avoir oser regarder son être blanc. Son rire s'intensifia et résonna dans la chapelle, les échos semblaient appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre, comme s'il n'avait pas été seul dans ce lieu, comme si les deux exorcistes avaient été avec lui en ce moment même et que le comique de la situation les amusait également. Il essaya de se rappeler du rire cristallin d'Allen, il l'entendait. Il ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de rechercher celui de Kanda. Ce dernier n'avait jamais ri devant lui. Avait-il déjà ri ? Il ne prit pas le temps de rechercher la réponse à sa question.

Il se ressaisit et continua sa prière qui se rapprochait plus d'un conte des évènements de l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Il se sentait apaiser en ces lieux, libre de toutes pensées. Il parlait avec son coeur et il voulait, non savait que ces pensées atteignaient les Deux où qu'ils soient. Il en avait la certitude.

Après de longues minutes silencieuses pour le commun des mortels où il narrait les aventures ou mésaventures de certains exorcistes, les expériences encore ratées par Komui et les désagréments qu'elles occasionnaient à certains de leurs confrères, il leva les yeux vers la croix de l'ordre et finit par :

« Allen-kun, j'ai fait mon possible pour tenir ma promesse, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas déçu ».

A la fin de cette phrase, il se redressa et remua un peu les jambes pour les désengourdir. Il s'inclina face à cette croix et sortit aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré. Il referma les portes lentement, garda ses mains quelques instants sur les imposantes poignées, comme voulant éviter que ses pensées ne s'échappent de cet endroit. Il leva la tête et regarda l'horloge au dessus des portes de la chapelle, elle affichait 18h30. Il était épuisé tant par la mission que par l'acte qu'il venait d'accomplir. Il soupira et prit la direction de la cafétéria, il mangerait tôt aujourd'hui pour pouvoir aller se coucher le plus vite possible. Il regarda par la fenêtre, malgré l'été, l'humidité persistait dans cette chaleur, de gros nuages gris venaient de l'ouest. _« L'orage approche »_ pensa-t-il.

Il se rendit à la cafétéria et au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, il entendit des éclats de voix de plus en plus forts. _« C'est pas possible, ils n'arrêteront donc jamais »_murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Quand il arriva devant l'entrée du réfectoire, il se figea face au spectacle auquel il assistait. Il secoua la tête comme pour sortir d'un mauvais rêve.

« Tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite tête d'épi » siffla d'une voix glaciale une personne légèrement à bout de nerfs.

« Ha ha, je ferai ce que je veux d'abord tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, freluquet ! » lui répondit une autre.

« On dirait que tu n'as pas bien compris, il va falloir encore que je te face rentrer certains principes comme par exemple, on ne crie pas dans les oreilles des gens pendant qu'ils mangent, bordel, dans ton petit crâne de poussin »

« essaye un peu pour voir, on verra qui de nous deux aura le crâne défonçait et sois poli s'te plaît le bordel était pas nécessaire ».

Toma regardait la scène de loin, mais il lui semblait qu'il avait déjà vécu ça des centaines et des centaines de fois. Nostalgique, comme si il avait fait un voyage de cinq ans dans le passé.

En face de lui se tenaient deux adolescents âgés d'une quinzaine d'années et à côté d'eux, une jeune fille qui se tenait la tête entre ses mains ne supportant plus leurs querelles. Il soupira et revint à l'instant présent, il se dirigea vers les deux adolescents qui en arrivaient aux mains. Les personnes dans l'assistance s'étaient éloignés d'eux, les deux jeunes gens dégageaient une aura meurtrière et ils ne voulaient pas finir en simple dommages collatéraux, simple principe de sécurité. Il se posta entre eux deux et lança :

« STOP maintenant, arrêtez de jouer aux gosses » en leur assenant une petite tape à chacun derrière la tête.

L'un deux se retourna vers Toma avec un regard noir et siffla :

« Toma… ». Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Toma le reprenait

« Quoi ? tu en veux une autre Inki, ça me pose pas de problème… ». A côté de lui il entendit l'autre qui essayait de se retenir de rire, il le fixa :

« ça vaut aussi pour toi Karl » lui souffla-t-il avec froideur.

« hé mais j'ai rien fait, je lui ai posé une question et Monsieur le freluquet n'a même pas daigné me répondre » proclama Karl pour se défendre.

« Je ne veux rien savoir » Fit Toma en insistant bien sur chaque mot.

Les deus garçons regardèrent Toma et baissèrent leur regard. Ils avaient l'attitude de deux gosses qui auraient été pris en train de faire une bêtise. Toma posa une main sur une épaule à chacun, un regard compatissant, un peu comme un père avec son enfant, il leur dit d'une voix douce :

« Vous leur ressemblez tellement ». Les deux garçons regardèrent Toma, la jeune fille se joignit à eux, ils ressemblaient à une petite famille. Toma regarda Inki, il avait des cheveux longs noirs de geais et les yeux de la même couleur laissant apparaître force et détermnation. Puis il se tourna vers Karl, plus petit que Inki mais, il reconnaissait ce regard, ses yeux bleus azurs avaient la même volonté, il l'avait déjà vu auparavant, et il tranchait avec le rond de son visage encore enfantin . La jeune fille, quant à elle, avait un visage rempli de douceur, ses longs cheveux, légèrement ondulés étaient attachés assez nonchalamment et des mèches venaient se perdre devant ses yeux verts. Toma attrapa une des mèches de Loanne et la plaça délicatement derrière son oreille. Il laissa sa main quelques instants sur la joue de la jeune fille qui lui attrapas la main et la serra légèrement. Son regard revint sur les deux garçons, il leur dit :

« Prenez exemple sur Loanne, elle est plus mâture que vous deux, maintenant que vous êtes exorcistes, vous devez vous comporter en tant que tels… ».

« Heu Toma… » fit une voix derrière lui, il se retourna et vit Lavi et Lenalee qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Lavi continua en riant :

« Tu sais il y a encore quelques années, on a du refaire, le réfectoire, la bibliothèque du 5ème étage, une des salles d'entrainement, l'entrée, le bureau de Komui, j'en passe et des meilleurs. Pour l'instant, ils sont encore loin de leur niveau… »

« Lavi-dono, j'essaie désespérément d'inculquer un minimum d'éducation à ses têtes de bois depuis trois ans, et vous vous arrivez et vous essayait de détruire tout ce que je fais » soupira Toma.

« Oui, mais ça fait tellement de bien de les entendre, crier, rire et je dirai même se battre gentiment » poursuivit Lenalee en regardant les garçons d'un air compatissant.

« Je…je voudrais vous demander quelque chose… » murmura Inki. Lenalee, Toma et Lavi regardèrent le jeune garçon avant qu'il ne poursuive :

« J'aimerai que vous me parliez de Walker-san et de Kanda-san, s'il vous plaît… ».

« Ho oui ! » firent ses amis de concert.

Lavi regarda le jeune exorciste, lui sourit et posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule, en lui disant :

« Aucun problème Inki-kun, je crois savoir pourquoi tu demandes ça. Tu voudrais comprendre pourquoi Mugen est devenu ton Innocence n'est ce pas ? Tu voudrais savoir comment était son ancien détenteur et si tu es vraiment digne de lui succéder ? »

Inki leva les yeux vers Lavi et lui fit un signe de tête pour confirmer ses intentions. Lavi commença donc son récit :

« Tu peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point tu lui ressembles, je ne te parle pas seulement de vos origines japonaises communes, non, vous avez ce même regard sombre dû certainement à votre passé douleureux, pourtant si différent, cette même rage de vaincre les Akumas et le comte…. »

Tout en continuant à parler le petit groupe prit place à une table même Toma se joignit à eux. Le récit de Kanda et d'Allen allait s'éterniser jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. Et rien de tel qu'un Bookman pour relatait l'histoire de ces deux exorcistes.

XOXOX

Au même moment, à des milliers de kilomètres de la congrégation, Allen était accroupi sur une tombe sur laquelle était gravée :

_Yû Kanda_

_Mon ombre_

_1871-1892_

Il tapait dessus de ses poings, jusqu'au sang, en demandant pourquoi, pourquoi il l'avait abandonné, il n'avait pas le droit de partir sans lui. Et à force de frapper, la stèle se fendit , la terre s'ouvrit sous ses pieds. Il recula et vit le corps de kanda son visage était déformé par un sadique sourire, lui demandant pourquoi il ne l'avait pas sauvé et pour finir se transforma en Akuma…..

Allen se réveilla en sueur, ses yeux gris, encore envahis par ces images d'horreurs, s'agitaient rapidement, n'arrivant pas à se fixer, ses paupières papillonnaient également, son cœur lui faisait mal en battant aussi vite. Il se redressa dans son lit, se frotta les yeux, puis la tête. _« Putain de cauchemar »_ pensa-t-il.

Il se leva et enfila la chemise noire assorti à son pantalon de pyjama. Il trainait des pieds, nus sur le parquet, ressentant la chaleur du bois aidé par les rayons du soleil. ses yeux encore endormis et calmés depuis son réveil étaient gênés par l'éblouissement de cet astre céleste, il fronça légèrement les sourcils et plissa ses yeux pour se protéger . Arrivé dans la cuisine, Il se servit un café, avala quelques gorgées tout en regardant le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Le soleil devait être levé depuis longtemps, il regarda l'horloge à côté de lui : 9h30. « Ha quand même… » Dit-il. Il revint sur le paysage, la lande verdoyante subissait quelques remous semblable à des vagues d'herbes,elle était parsemée de quelques rochers qui résistaient aux assauts de ces herbes folles venant les chatouiller quelques fois, le lac juste à côté la maison avait une couleur légèrement bleutée, tout comme sa jumelle terrestre, l'eau ondulait sous une légère brise d'été. Le ciel bleu venait s'ajouter à cette harmonie des couleurs mêlant des déclinaisons de vert et de bleu. Son regard se perdit vers le petit village qu'il voyait au loin, il ne s'y attarda pas réellement car son regard s'arrêta sur quelque chose qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de voir. Il remplit de nouveau sa tasse de café et se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac. Il s'arrêta sur la petite terrasse en bois et s'assit sur une chaise d'extérieur. Il s'étira de tout son long et soupira longuement.

« Tu te réveilles enfin Moyashi ? ». Cette voix Allen ne s'en lasserait jamais non plus, rauque, suave, froide mais emplie de douceur. Il sourit et répondit à l'insulte qu'il connaissait depuis maintenant cinq ans :

« Je suis pas insomniaque moi, et mon nom c'est Allen, Bakanda ! ». Ce dernier se retourna vers Allen et lui esquissa un sourire avant de recommencer son entrainement. Allen le dévorait littéralemnt des yeux. Plus rien autour n'avait d'importance, il s'attarda sur son tatouage qui, maintenant, avait totalement recouvert son épaule, elle était noire comme son bras, de fines lignes descendait jusqu'au milieu du dos de Kanda, irrégulières mais magnifique. Sur sa poitrine des lignes identiques se prolongées jusqu'à sa hanche droite.

Le lendemain de cette mission, quand il avait sauté de la falaise en tenant fermement Kanda dans ses bras, son Innocence s'activa d'elle-même pour les protéger tous les deux en les entourant de sa bienveillante blancheur . Lorsqu'il sortit de l'eau à plusieurs kilomètres du manoir, la peur l'avait envahi, Kanda était de plus en plus faible et son tatouage restait inerte. Il déchira sa chemise pour faire pression sur la plaie qui traversait son torse juste en dessous de son tatouage, extrêmement près de son cœur, il était immunisé contre le virus des Akumas, mais la blessure en elle-même était sérieuse. Il appuyait de toute ses forces sur la plaie, mais en vain l'attaque l'avait traversé, laissant une marque d'à peine deux centimètres de diamètre, mais elle avait causé d'énormes ravages dans le système de Kanda. S'il n'avait pas monter sa garde, il aurait explosé en des milliers de particules. Allen pleurait tellement comme si ça faisait des années que ses larmes étaient bloquées au fond de lui.

_« Je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour que tu me lâches maintenant »_ lui criait-il en frappant sur la poitrine de Kanda. Il s'écroula sur ce même torse en hurlant sa colère et sa haine envers tout le monde et surtout sur lui-même. Après quelques minutes, la colère était passée laissant sa place à la peine. Allen posa sa main délicatement sur la joue du blessé en lui enlevant quelques mèches de cheveux humides collés sur son visage et sa tête sur le cœur arrêté de son âme sœur.

_« Non, tu n'as pas le droit de partir, de me laisser tout seul ici. Je ne te laisserai pas tout seule dans le monde des morts… »_. Il se redressa, activa son Innocence, juste son bras gauche qui laissa apparaître cinq longues et tranchantes griffes à la place de ses doigts.

_« Attends-moi mon amour, j'arrive, je t'ai promis qu'aucun obstacle ne se dresserait devant moi pour t'atteindre…. La mort elle-même ne pourra m'en empêcher »._

Il ferma les yeux déterminé plus que jamais à tenir sa promesse. Au moment où ses griffes allaient se planter dans sa gorge, un bras arrêta l'arme à quelques millimètres de sa destination finale. Allen ouvrit les yeux, ébahi devant le spectacle. Le tatouage de Kanda entrait dans la phase de régénération. Il exécutait un balai sur le torse, remontant sur l'épaule et descendant sur sa hanche droite. Allen regardait le tatouage effectué son œuvre, il dansait sur le corps de son maître, un danse lente et langoureuse, caressant chaque partie sur laquelle il prenait place. Après la fin de ce rituel qui se voulait sensuel mais dangereux, Kanda rouvrit les yeux, la plaie s'était refermée laissant une fine cicatrice sur sa poitrine et son dos lui rappelant ainsi que la Mort était passée tout pris de lui. Tout doucement, il relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur le poignée d'Allen, pour finir par caresser avec douceur cette arme destructrice. Quant à Allen, il restait bloqué sur le tatouage qui avait pris vie sous ses yeux. Il savait comment se passer se régénération, mais ne l'avait jamais réellement vu, Il ne sentit même pas Sa main lui caressant l'avant bras. Ce fut Sa voix qui le sortit de son monde :

_« Je t'ai entendu »_ lui dit Kanda d'une voix encore faible.

Allen cligna des yeuxet reprenant pied peu à peu, attrapa Sa main qui se baladait sur son bras, il la serrant légèrement et l'autre reprit sa place sur Sa joue tout en la caressant tendrement de son pouce.

_« Tu es revenu pour moi ? »_ Lui dit-il la voix tremblante. Un simple signe de tête lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il ne rêvait pas qu'il était de nouveau avec lui à ses côtes. Il baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres humides par les larmes rencontrent celles de Kanda. Ce simple contact ranima tous les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient déjà l'un pour l'autre, les intensifia d'avantage, au fur et à mesure que le baiser devenait plus intense, plus passionné. Ils avaient bravé la Mort elle-même, il faudra qu'elle attende encore un peu pour s'emparer de ces âmes. Elle s'est retiré humblement, impuissante face à la force de cet amour.

Allen soupira face à ces souvenirs gravés dans sa mémoire et qui refont surface à chaque fois que ses yeux dérivent sur ce tatouage et, soudain, il se rappela son rêve. Il secoua vivement la tête pour se sortir ces images de son cerveau. Une main douce vint se perdre dans ses cheveux, il leva les yeux vers Kanda. Il lui sourit et se leva pour le prendre langoureusement dans ses bras. Kanda lui rendit son étreinte. Allen releva légèrement la tête, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre les lèvres de son être des ténèbres, un simple gémissement demanda l'accès pour que sa langue rejoigne sa jumelle. Les bras de Kanda commencèrent à caresser son dos, puis ses mains longues et fines saisirent les bras d'Allen plus fermement mais toujours avec beaucoup de douceur. Ils reculèrent ensemble au même rythme sans jamais interrompre le baiser de plus en plus passionné. Allen se laissait guider par son Autre, ayant une confiance totale et aveugle. La seule longue séparation de leurs lèvres et la fin de langoureuses caresses fut quand Kanda allongea délicatement Allen sur leur lit. Allen se sentait rassuré dès que ses bras venait l'entourer, enivré dès que leur mains et leur corps se touchaient et surtout ils ressentaient l'amour, l'affection, tous ces sentiments.

Deux ne faisaient qu'Un et parler était inutile.

Un simple geste, un simple regard suffisaient pour qu'ils se comprennent. Pourquoi ?

Quand deux êtres s'aiment plus profondément que des abysses insondables, que leurs lumières sont communes, tout comme leurs ténèbres.

Que le simple fait d'être séparés l'espace d'une seconde leur déchire le cœur.

Parce que finalement ils se sont trouvés et que rien au monde ne pourra briser cette union aussi solide que le plus résistant des métaux.

Parce que, tout naturellement, ils sont libres de s'aimer loin de tout ce qui les opprimait.

Parce que tout simplement ce sont des âmes sœurs et que même séparées par leur unique ennemi, le temps, il se retrouveront toujours malgré les siècles qui se seront écoulés.

_**Senpa**__i : ainé, généralement terme utilisé par des personnes plus jeunes pour témoigner le respect qu'ils ont envers leurs ainés plus expérimenté qu'eux._

_**Toma F.**__ : désolée, c'est juste pour faire style à la fin du rapport._

_Les dates de Kanda : Oui alors là, simple esprit de déduction, disons qu'Allen est arrivé à la congrégation en 1890 (fin du 19__ème__ siècle), Kanda devait avoir 18/19 ans. Une simple soustraction. Et 1892, car leur relation ont débuté seulement quelques mois après leur 1__ère__ mission commune et elle durait depuis deux ans._

_Pour le heures, je suis partie du plus gros décalage horaire : -9 exactement. Disons que la congrégation se situe en Asie et que eux sont en Europe. J'ai penché pour l'Irlande pour son côté sauvage et tranquille pour nos tourtereaux. Voili, ès vous faites comme vous voulez, je laisse le soin de décider à votre imagination._

_Voila c'est la fin de cette histoire, j'aimerai sincèrement que toutes les personnes me laissent une petites reviews, même si elles n'ont pas aimé, ça ne me dérange pas. La critique est constructive, comme on dit. En tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. Une autre histoire devrait voir le jour rapidement._

_Un grand merci à ceux qui ont lu cette histoire._


End file.
